


i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

by WitcherSexual



Series: Birthday Fics [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is So Done, Kaer Morhen, Lambert Swears (The Witcher), Lambert is a Nerd, Lambert knows Elder, Language, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Lambert likes Elder, he’s good at Elder, he’s just glad that Eskel doesn’t know Elder.Or, Lambert is the Keeps translator because he likes to learn languages and he somehow develops feelings for Eskel through the years. [in which we ignore cannon and KM is still up and running]
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Lambert & Vesemir (The Witcher), Witcher Aubry & Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Birthday Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910425
Comments: 32
Kudos: 99





	i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stfustucky (iwillpaintasongforlou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Charlie!!!!! I hope you enjoy this Lambskel! 
> 
> The Elder you should know for this is 
> 
> -Bloede d'yaebl- Bloody Devil  
> -Kain raidd, ein ted me lotheith- I’d run to you should you called me  
> -Ein ted the wettet yn te n’bed, the garer ur a me, vatt’ghern- If you wanted me in your bed so badly, you could have just asked, witcher  
> -Kein me a’beithe?- Give me a kiss?

**1185, Lambert is 11 and Eskel is 23.**

Lambert hated everything about Kaer Morhen. He hated the lessons, the chores, the other boys he shared a room with and the instructors. The only thing he liked about the fucking place was the library. 

It was quiet and tucked away in a small corner of the Keep where only a few Witchers sat with him. Others just wandered in for a book before they left without a word. 

Lambert liked the silence, he liked to sit with a book and mug of water for hours on end before Aubry shoved him out to sleep. The days where he had lessons or chores were spent in the room with Aubry and the silence. _It was nice._ But Lambert was also a pain in the ass, he knew this and everyone else knew this. He pulled pranks when he could and stole from the others so he could place the objects around the Keep, all for fun. 

It cost him a lot of beatings. _Not fun_. 

So when Vesemir handed him a small green book with a smirk he could tell something was about to happen. And when Vesemir challenged him to learn Elder and translate the book with a tone that sounded like he never believed Lambert could, well Lambert _had_ to prove him wrong. 

His nights were filled with learning the quirks of the Elder lexicon and filling pages with the words and phrases as he learned them. Aubry helped him with anything he didn’t know but as he dotted the last full stop in the newly translated book he grinned. 

_He_ proved Vesemir wrong. He looked at the black book on his lap and frowned slightly, it wasn’t right, something was missing. He glanced at Aubry who was watching him and then grinned at the Witcher. He picked up his small dagger and he carved his name into the cover. _Finished._

Lambert found Vesemir in a class and knocked gently before he entered and handed the book to him with a smirk. 

He left Vesemir’s class with five more books. 

~

Winter had come strong that year, Lambert was forced to help clean the kitchens and he didn’t get as much free time to read or write as he liked. 

As the first few Witchers came back from the Path he growled. They would be in the library with him. The library was the room that many returning Witchers visited, to place their journals in or take out a bestiary and look up a fact or to add something in. And Lambert hated sharing his room. 

On one of the days that Aubry kicked him out for fresh air he found himself in the courtyard and watching a newer Witcher come home. Two of them. 

_The white haired Wolf and his best friend._

Lambert wasn’t the only younger boy to have a hero crush on Geralt of Rivia, the strongest Wolf ever but Lambert also could see the appeal for Eskel. He was strong, broad, and his smile was oddly charming in the way that made you forget that he was a deadly Witcher. 

As Lambert made his way over to offer his help he was met with a snarl from them both and they dropped their bags in his arms before they stalked off into their room. Lambert rolled his eyes but followed them and as he placed their bags down in the hall outside their open door, it was slammed in his face without a word. 

He narrowed his eyes and was about to shout at them before he remembered who they were, he resigned himself to hating them quietly.

 _No one_ treated Lambert like shit and got away with it. Not anymore. 

Lambert headed back to the library and growled when Aubry told him to leave, and he settled into the seat beside the fire as he read the small book. 

His eyes kept flickering to Aubry‘s medallion and he was reminded that his Trials were to start as the last Witcher left for the Path. _His Trials. Fuck._ He knew the odds, he knew only three boys from ten survived and he swallowed the fear as he settled into work again.

If he was going to die through the Trials he would make damn sure that no one forgot his name. Every book he translated had his name carved into the front, he made sure to make his name the first thing people looked at. His legacy. 

\-- 

**1190, Lambert is 16, Eskel is 28**

Lambert knew that Eskel was meant to be teaching his class and he groaned, when the older Wolf came back for the Winter he always appeared in the library and Aubry liked him. The time that Aubry used to spend on him was spent on Eskel instead and Lambert was starting to hate him. _He_ was the Wolf that Aubry liked, not Eskel.

When it came time for Eskel to teach his class he grumbled but went anyway, everyone knew it would be insane to miss out on his sign lessons. But Lambert didn’t have to like it. He followed his class down into the practise courtyard and settled at the back for the lesson to start.

He watched Eskel intently, he could see others stopping their own training to watch him as he cast Aard strong enough to break a wall, the Igni he used was so well controlled that Lambert could smell the jealousy in the air. He watched Eskel and listened to him explain how he brought the Chaos from around him and channelled it into his Signs. It was interesting and if Lambert didn’t hate Eskel’s guts he would pester him for days for more information. 

The lesson finished and Lambert headed back to the library and settled in with a new book one of the others brought back. He translated it into Elder first, and then picked up his Skelligan book to practise that and then his Nilfggardian because when Vesemir challenged him to learn another language he did. 

It wasn’t to get that small swell of pride in his chest when Vesemir praised him, it wasn’t. 

He heard the door open and he sniffed before looking up, _Eskel_. He scowled at the Witcher before bringing his legs closer to his chest and writing more down. He could feel Eskel looking at him so he looked up and the Witcher was looking at him.

“What?” He snapped at the older man and waited for an answer from him. He couldn’t hear anyone nearby and held in a complaint because he was not looking for a beating for being rude to an older Witcher.

“Aubry said you translated some of the books into common, would I be able to read them?” Lambert stopped mid sentence and blinked at the man before placing his books down. 

“It’s a library, you take the books and bring them back, you don’t need permission.” Lambert waved his arms around at the bookshelves and smirked at Eskel. “Just don’t ruin them,”

“Thank you Lambert, may I join you in here?” Lambert nodded and followed Eskel with his eyes as he picked a few books up, some of Lambert’s earlier translations. He had gotten better since then and was tempted to redo them. 

“Those one’s are my earlier shit, I need to redo them with better grammar,” Eskel hummed and settled into a seat beside the fire before opening the books and starting them. Lambert watched him for a minute or so before turning back to his own books. He flipped back to his Elder work and went over it to make sure it was all right. 

“Bloede d'yaebl,” he cursed softly when he realized he had mistranslated something and corrected it on his work before continuing. He felt the fire die and was about to restock it before Esekl got up and threw more logs in and restarted it with a shot of Igni. 

They read in silence until the door opened again and Aubry came in with a smile, he didn’t say anything but picked up a book and sat in his seat beside Lambert. The sky was darker now, almost pitch black but the room was a soft glow of orange and it felt right 

Lambert felt the pull to bed first and waved goodbye to them before closing the door and heading to his room. He only shared with Hemminks since his class only had four left, four fucking boys out of fifty. 

As he turned the corner to leave the library corridor he heard Aubry’s soft voice, “Told you he didn’t hate you,” He couldn’t hear Eskels response but he groaned and headed to his room. 

He knew he should have refused Eskel's request to sit with him. Lambert threw his head back and stared at the ceiling before he opened his dorm room door. 

\--

**1197, Lambert is 23 and Eskel is 35**

Lambert let out a sigh of relief as he entered the Keep after five years. He was going to spend so many days locked in the library with Aubry and if Eskel joined them he wouldn’t even complain. He had picked up a few new books and was set to translate them for his brothers.

He spotted Vesemir first and let the older Wolf bring him into a hug and he sniffed deeply, _home_. He let the other Wolves hug him before he got to the younger years, the ones that were only ten when he left and how they’ve grown. 

“Look at you lot, look how tall you are now!” He let them all pile onto him and laughed when he was dragged to the ground with the weight of them. He counted ten, only ten survived. Fuck. He looked at their faces and cursed, little Cedric didn’t make it. Cedric reminded Lambert of himself and he was going to teach him Elder that year.

“Did you bring more books back?” Lambert nodded at Gwen and stood up with the boys still attached to him, they laughed but when Vesemir shouted at them to continue their lessons they let go with grumbles and Lambert promised to read to them during the Winter. 

He watched as they walked away with Vesemir before he turned to Aubry and brought him in for another hug. “Fuck these five years have felt like hell,”

“I remember my five, I’m glad you are back kid,” Lambert grinned into Aubry’s neck and let go after a second. “Who’s back?”

“Eskel is back and so is Geralt. We received word that Remus is staying out in Toussaint for the Winter but that’s all really.” Lambert nodded and tried to forget about little Cedric being excited to learn Elder from him. 

“I’ve got some books you might like, Eskel might as well. I also went to Skellige for a few months and learned more about the language so I need to rewrite those. How was the time here?”

“The same, Vesemir finally made it official that he is staying here full time and Rennes took over from Barmin. We lost a lot of kids from sickness, Cedric was one of them I’m sorry,” Lambert nodded and looked out to the graveyard, the ones for the younger kids who didn’t make it to the Trials. 

“Was he in pain?” Lambert asked softly and felt Aubry place a hand on his shoulder. 

“No, he went out when he was sleeping. I read him a story in Elder and he asked for you before he fell asleep,” Lambert nodded again and was glad that the Trials made it almost impossible for him to cry. His chest felt heavy as he looked out and he promised himself to bring Cedric some flowers and a book. 

“I’ll be in my room,” _Witcher’s don’t feel_ , that stupid phrase haunted him through the five years that he wandered but how he wished it was real in that moment. He closed his eyes as he entered his room and threw a punch at the door. 

He fell asleep and stayed asleep for a couple days before he was woken by the knock at the door, he opened his eyes and made a grunt of approval for the person to enter. He lifted his head and smiled as Eskel’s head peeked around the door and walked in carefully. 

“Welcome home Lambert, I got you a gift,” Lambert narrowed his eyes but pushed himself up on his bed and gestured at the bottom of his bed for Eskel to sit on. The other Witcher sat beside him and pulled a box from behind his back. Lambert took it from him and opened it with a grin.

He pulled out a book, one which he hadn’t heard of and the next one was a black journal with his name in gold thread. He dragged a finger across the lettering and grinned at Eskel. “Thanks, I didn’t get you anything, sorry.”

“You didn’t need to get me anything. I had extra money on the way up and saw this for you. You can use it for anything you want,” Lambert looked up at Eskel and grinned. 

“Sappy shit aren’t you,” Lambert moved closer to the other Witcher and punched his arm softly, Eskel grinned and punched him back. The two fell into silence and Lambert looked at the other man before looking away. 

“Never said otherwise, you coming down to lunch?” Lambert looked around and nodded with a sigh. He placed his books on the table beside him and stood out of the bed with a groan. He stretched out and heard his back crack before he cracked his fingers. Eskel shook his head at him but waited for him to get dressed. 

“Come on then asshole, you have to be social for a bit then you can hide away in the library,” Eskel gave him a hand and pulled him in for a short hug before they were heading down to the great hall. 

“Fuck you, I am sociable I just prefer books to people,” Eskel laughed at him and Lambert grinned as they opened the door and spotted a few others. Geralt waved at them and Eskel dragged Lambert to the empty seats beside him. 

“And how is our youngest asshole?” Geralt laughed at him and ruffled his hair, much to Lambert’s annoyance. 

“I’m fine you fucker,” Lambert grabbed one of the rolls from Geralt’s plate and ate it as the man scowled at him. “How were the years for you?” 

“Shite, worse than a rotfiends ass. What about you?” Lambert smirked at Geralt and pulled another roll from his plate.

The same, I thought Skellige was meant to be fun? It’s colder than an Ice Trolls left ball,” Eskel laughed at him and Lambert grinned as Eskel ate a roll. Lambert looked up to the high table and spotted Aubry and Vesemir talking to each other. He waved slightly and got a wave back from Aubry before he turned back to Eskel and Geralt.

“Why did you go to Skellige? I thought the Cat’s took them?” Lambert shrugged and took a sip of his mead. He didn’t actually mean to go to Skellige but someone asked him to go so he did. He wasn’t going back, the Sirens and other monsters were fucking dicks there and he would gladly let the Cats at them.

“You helping us train the trainees?” Gweld asked after a while and Lambert nodded because he was already down for language tutoring and potions. He liked helping the younger kids, he wanted to give them some entertainment before they were forced into the world. 

“I’m down for afternoon lessons on free days, you lot?” 

“Eskel’s doing Signs again, I’m on fencing and Gwelds doing politics, I’m guessing you are doing languages and potions?” Lambert nodded at Geralt and picked up another roll and ripped it up to eat. Lambert looked up to Eskel and grinned at the other Wolf before the room dissolved into noise as someone started a brawl.

\--

**1200, Lambert is 26 and Eskel is 38**

Lambert waited at the gates for the two figures to finally appear. He had spotted them a couple days ago and knew from the color of hair and armor who it was, Eskel and Geralt. He had grabbed the gifts he had brought them, a new knife for Geralt and new fabric for Eskel since he had gotten into sewing.

It was around dinner when the gates opened and people shouted their _hello’s_ to the pair and Lambert walked out to meet them. The year must have been good on Eskel because he carried more body fat than other Winters, and he had a beard that looked well cared for. 

“Little Brother! How are you?” Geralt pulled him in for a hug and Lambert laughed into his neck before he let go and moved to Eskel, he pulled the older man into a hug as well.

“Lambert, looking good this year,” Lambert smiled at Eskel and the three of them started to walk towards the Keep, Lambert helped them carry their bags to their room before sitting on Eskel’s bed and pulling his gifts out. 

“For you two, glad you didn’t get slow this year,” It was the same stupid thing they said each year but Lambert knew it could be true any year, one of them could get slow and not come back to them. 

“I’m glad you didn’t slow either Lambert,” Geralt pulled him in for another hug and Lambert let him take the knife from him and handed Eskel his fabric. 

“I’m glad too,” Eskel whispered to him and the three of them fell into silence, he would leave them to sleep for a couple days but he needed to know they were alive, they were the only three left from their small group. Gweld gone, Hemminks gone, Frank gone, Elgar gone. All of them _just_ gone. 

“I’ll let you two rest, I’ll bring you food and water for when you wake,” Lambert walked away and waved as he shut the door behind himself. He heard the small voice of Eskel saying “Bye Lamb’,” 

Lambert shoved the weird warm feeling in his chest away and headed to the great hall for dinner, he picked a seat beside some of the older Witchers and ate in silence, Winter was never the same without Eskel beside him.

—

 **1215, Lambert is 41 and Eskel is 53**

Lambert looked out onto the mountains, the shouts from the trainees and Witchers alike below while the cold air whistled around him. He pulled his fur cover closer and picked his quill up again before writing.

It was the book that Eskel had gotten him this year, a small Elven story of a traveller who always forgot the way back home and it would make a good story for the younger kids. 

He wrote into the afternoon and grinned when he heard Eskel walking up the stairs to see him. He hadn’t explained about his feelings because he wasn’t actually sure what they were but he knew he cared for the older Witcher. He was sure that his stupid boyhood crush on him never left, and that was _difficult_ to work around. 

Eskel knocked on the door like always and opened it gently before he poked his head around and looked at him on the floor. “Hey Lamb’, it’s time for your lesson. The class will be there soon,” 

Lambert nodded and finished the last sentence before placing the books on the unit and wrapping the quill to keep it from spilling. “What class are you doing today?” 

“I’ve not got any, Vesemir is taking mine. Can I join yours?” Lambert nodded, not trusting his voice to not break because Eskel wanted to spend more time with him. _Fuck_. 

“Thanks Lamb’, it’s Nilfgaardian today right?” Lambert nodded again and started to walk down the stairs before following Eskel into the classroom wing. The corridor was filled with screeching and running as everyone attempted to get to their classes on time, Lambert opened the door to his room and let Eskel in first before walking behind him. 

The class fell into silence and Lambert sighed before standing at the front and smiling at them all. He recognized some of the faces but most were the newer trainees, he would need to show them that he hated being treated like other teachers. 

“Hello and welcome to Basic Nilfgaardian. I’m Lambert, this is Eskel, he won’t be here all the time so don’t expect him.” The class nodded and a few whispered between each other as Eskel waves with a grin.

“Okay a few rules. One, any and all work I give out is mandatory, I will not give a lot out just enough to give you all a fair chance of passing. Two, other teachers might make you sit in silence and not allow you to talk but not here. If you have a question, ask, if you need help ask, if you need to talk to someone do it. And the last rule, don’t be a dick. Nilfgaardian, like all languages, is difficult, no one will be able to master it in a season. I’ve been learning since I was sixteen and I still forget shit, so don’t be a dick if someone can’t do something you can.” 

The room was silent as everyone nodded and made notes of his rules. He looked to Eskel and saw the older Witcher smile at him so softly that his knees felt weak, _fuck_. 

“Okay can anyone tell me what words they know in Nilfgaardian? All words are acceptable,” a few hands were raised and Lambert started his lesson with a grin as the oldest boy, Kelvin, recited the swear words he had taught him. The younger boys laughed and Eskel did too with a small shake of his head. _His laugh._

Lambert shook the thought from his head and kept the lesson going with a smile. His class always seemed to go too fast, hardly any time passed from settling in to the last bell ringing from the tower. He let them go and started to tidy his work before looking over to Eskel, his head buried in a book and Lambert took a glance at the cover and felt pride well up he realized it was one he had translated from Skelligan for Rennes personally. 

“Enjoying it?” Eskel’s head snapped up and Lambert felt bad but Eskel nodded gently before going back and Lambert really looked at the older Wolf. 

His beard was back again, apparently he was going to grow it out for Winter because it kept him warmer, his amber eyes were soft in the candle light and the few scars he had on his face looked so delicate in the light. He wasn’t wearing his armor, that was stripped off and he instead wore a soft white shirt with trousers that Lambert was sure used to belong to Geralt. He looked good Lambert decided and he looked away before Eskel could look back at him. 

He turned his attention to the roof and cursed softly before whispering, “Kain raidd, ein ted me lotheith,” and looking back to Eskel who had raised an eyebrow at him. How glad Lambert was that Eskel didn’t know Elder that well. 

The days passed quickly, Lambert and Aubry settled into the same routine like every Winter and Eskel joined them sometimes with Geralt following not long after, Vesemir joined them in his free time and it felt safe. Like his home. 

The only thing that would make it better was Eskel being the thing he wants him to be, the thing that he refuses to admit to anyone, including himself. 

—

**1223, Lambert is 50 and Eskel is 62.**

Lambert ran into Aubry on his way to the kitchen for a late night drink. He was half way through his pile of mending and was bored with it, he fell into step with his older brother and they headed to the kitchen together. 

Aubry made them a pot of lavender tea each and poured some whiskey into it before they settled into the small corner seat for this purpose. 

It was too quiet, all the sensible Witchers had fallen into their beds hours ago and only the shadows and them two were awake at this time. And the ones woken by their nightmares. 

Lambert was halfway through his pot before Aubrey spoke softly, so soft that Lambert almost missed it. “You and Eskel, what’s going on?” 

Lambert took a long drink before looking towards the fire with a grimace, of course Aubry saw it. He had been one of the constants in his life since he was a mere child, and knew everything about Lambert. He couldn’t lie to him but he also couldn’t tell the truth because he didn’t even know at this point. 

They shared nights in the library, brought each other gifts, spent as much free time as they had together and held each other close. 

“I’m not sure. I don’t even know what I’m feeling,” Aubry hummed softly and took a drink of his own tea and looked back into Lambert’s eyes. 

“If questioning would make us wise, No eyes would ever gaze in eyes; If all our tale were told in speech, no mouths would wander each to each,” Lambert didn’t respond at first, he recognized the poem, one that he first read a few years ago, one about loving someone. 

“Fuck Aubry I don’t know what to do,” the older Wolf shrugged and Lambert let his head drop to the table with a groan. He had read countless books; romance, horror, fantasy, journals of other Witchers but none prepared him for the reality of feelings for someone. _Fuck_. 

“Ask yourself and then come back to me, is this what’s kept you up tonight?” Lambert shrugged and looked up to the ceiling for a second. 

“A bit. He probably doesn’t like guys, and if he does it’s probably Geralt,” Lambert groaned and dropped his head into his hands as he looked to Aubry for help. 

“Don’t tell me you still think that about them two. Sure they messed around when they were younger but not anything else,” he could see the slight amusement in Aubry's eyes. 

“You can’t be sure. He always smells so happy when he’s around Geralt, around everyone,” Aubry looked at him and sighed as he finished his pot of tea. 

“I’m going to let you think about what you just said, stop being an idiot child and sleep on it,” Lambert fell into silence and tried to work out what the oler Wolf meant by his words. 

“Aubry what does that mean? Aubry?” he watched as the Witcher stood and left the room while Lambert let out another sigh and let his head fall to the table. “Fucking feelings.”

-

**1225, Lambert is 52 and Eskel is 64.**

Lambert picked at the thread in his shirt as he waited for Eskel, the other Wolf was heading back from a bath and Lambert had a gift for him. 

As he heard Eskel and Geralt round the corner he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to them. As they came into view he saw Geralt smirk and push Eskel slightly and Lambert was painfully reminded of his conversation with Aubry the Winter previous. 

“Lamb, hey,” Lambert ducked his head and smiled softly, _Lamb, Lamb, Lamb._

“I’ll be going then. I’ll see you both later,” Geralt left them with a grin and Lambert was tempted to throw a dagger at him but he looked up and saw Eskels smile. It was so bright, his face brightened and Lambert wanted to reach out and touch him so softly. 

“What’s that?” Eskel looked down to Lambert’s hands and Lambert remembered the present he had brought for him. He looked down too and then held the small book out for Eskel. 

“Uh it’s for you, you mentioned wanting to read a story, so here,” Lambert let Eskel take the book and he felt their fingers touch gently and he pulled away from the warmth. 

“Thank you Lambert, it’s beautiful,” Lambert didn’t blush, he _didn’t,_ but as he looked at the book in Eskels hands he felt his ears heat slightly. “Did you carve my name into the leather?” 

“Uh yeah? Yeah I did, it’s for you,” Lambert stumbled over his words and could hear the amusement that Geralt would get from him already. Only a matter of time until Eskel told him how he failed to speak properly. 

“Thank you. I’ll treasure it,” Eskel smiles so softly at him and Lambert caught his eye for a second before he looked away. “Do you want to come in?” 

Lambert looked behind him and spotted the open door to his and Geralt's room. “Sure,” 

Eskel smiled again and Lambert followed him into the room and saw Geralt grinning up at them. “What the fuck you smiling at Wolf?” 

“Nothing asshole. You playing Gwent with us?” Lambert nodded and settled on the bed beside Eskel and narrowed his eyes at Geralt's grin. 

“Lambert’s helping me because you cheat and I don’t want to lose more money,” Eskel threw his arm around Lambert’s shoulder and he forgot to breath for a few seconds as he felt the older Witchers' heat. 

“Sure that's the reason,” Geralt rolled his eyes and Lambert smirked at him before he moved close to Eskel’s body, all in the name of playing Gwent, _only Gwent._

“Have you got a deck?” Lambert asked Eskel and the older Wolf nodded carefully before he moved to grab at a pile of cards beside Geralt. “Please tell me that’s not a Scoia’tael deck,” 

“It is?” Lambert threw his hands up in fake annoyance before he left the room and jogged over to his. _Eskel playing with a Scoia'tael deck, the nerve._

As he grabbed his own deck and a handful of coins for the bets. He walked out of his room, making sure the door was shut because some of the trainees liked to sneak in on dares, and he headed back up the hall into Geralt and Eskels room. 

“Fuck sake, Eskel be smart,” Lambert narrowed his eyes at Geralt's voice and knocked on the door before he opened it and walked in. Eskel was still on the bed while Geralt was at the bookshelf and pouring drinks for the three of them. 

“Eskel _is_ smart,” He looked to Geralt who hummed and looked to Eskel for a second and then back to Lambert. 

“He is when he wants to be, ready for a game?” Lambert nodded and dropped back beside Eskel and let the older Wolf pull him close with an arm and he settled into Eskels side. 

Lambert helped Eskel with winning the first round and let Geralt win the second before he pulled his hero cards out and slaughtered his cards with a laugh. 

“You were lucky,” Geralt grumbled and took a drink before they picked their cards up and started a second game. Lambert let Eskel take his cards and pointed at some cards when he needed the help, Geralt rolled his eyes every so often but Lambert ignored him. 

They were on their tenth or so game when someone knocked on the door and called them for dinner, Lambert grinned as he placed his last card down and won, _again._

“Is it still luck? Hmm,” Lambert grinned at Geralt and moved away from Eskels warmth with a small frown before he felt Eskel at his back as they stood. 

“Fuck off, let’s go,” Eskel and Lambert laughed slightly as Geralt stalked of and out of the room before they were left alone. Lambert looked down to Eskel’s hands as they rested on his and they both pulled away from each other. 

“We should, yeah we should go down,” Lambert felt his ears heat up again and ducked his head in an attempt to keep some privacy from the older man. 

“Yeah let’s go,” Lambert leaked to the door first with Eskel following close behind, he could feel the older Wolf’s gaze on him with each step and he tried to stop his stomach from flipping around. 

“Can I join your classes again tomorrow? Rennes is taking mine out for a run on the Killer,” Eskel started to walk beside Lambert and he had to stop himself from reaching out and taking his hand in his. 

“Yeah. I’ll meet you in the room before if you want, I’m doing Elder this year. I could teach you if you want,” Lambert turned to see Eskel and watched as the man smiled at the younger trainees. 

“I would like that,” Lambert smiled softly and he nodded at the other Witchers as they passed them and Eskel pushed closer to him. 

As dinner passed Lambert listened to a few of his brothers arguing over contracts they had taken and he kept finding his gaze falling on Eskel before someone else shouted and he snapped his head to look at them.

He needed to clear his head. 

He finished his meal quickly and quietly before he stood and pushed himself off the bench. A few others followed him and he felt Eskel stand up as well. He could hear people whispering about them but he ignored everyone as he walked out of the hall.

He listened to the steps slowly die as each Witcher or boy left to go to their rooms but Eskel still followed him until the doors to the library. 

“Aren’t you a bit too tired to be reading or working this late?” Lambert shrugged at Eskel behind him and settled into _his_ seat by the fire and watched Eskel sit in the one opposite him. 

It was so like other nights that Lambert was able to close his eyes and remember the first few nights that Eskel joined him and Aubry. _Gods_ he hated Eskel. He took Aubry's attention off him and Lambert had only just got it. But now he couldn’t imagine hating the wonderful man opposite him. He was kind to everyone, even if they didn’t deserve it, and he liked the quiet as much as Lambert did. Lambert felt that stupid warmth in his chest again and he tried to ignore it by picking up a book. 

It was just his luck that it was a love story. 

As he read the delicate Elven script he calmed down, he followed the man as he tried to woo his love in every way possible. 

Gifts. Books. Spending time with her. _Huh, familiar._

As he read more of the story the more his chest warmed again, the man was pulling all the stops out and the woman seemed to have fallen in love more and more. _Fuck_. 

“Lamb you okay?” Lambert snapped his head up and squinted his eyes to see Eskel watching him carefully. He must be making a a fucking fool of himself. 

“I’m fine. Tired I think,” Lambert placed the book down and closed his eyes for a second as he took a breath. 

“Let’s go to bed then,” Eskels voice was soft against the too quiet room. Lambert felt himself relax and fall into the seat more. 

He blamed his next words on how relaxed Eskel had made him in their library. 

“Ein ted the wettet yn te n’bed, the garer ur a me, vatt’ghern” he paused and looked away for a second before standing up and heading to leave but the other Witcher grabbed his arm and pulled him close. 

“This is me asking,” Eskel's voice was low and so sweet against the crackling firewood and quiet room, no one but the two of them present. 

“What?” Lambert croaked out as he stared down at Eskel. Then the man repeated himself and Lambert froze as he looked into Eskel’s eyes. He speaks Elder. Eskel understands Elder. _Fuck_. 

“How long have you known Elder?” Lambert didn’t make a move to get his arm out of Eskel’s hold and he could hear his own heartbeat speed up.

“Aubry taught me before I left for the Path,” Lambert cursed and looked away from Eskel, he knew Elder and didn’t say anything when Lambert spoke it. He had made a fool of himself for fucking years. 

“You’ve known what I’ve said for years but didn’t say anything,” Eskel nodded and Lambert shook his head but kept his arm in Eskel’s hold. “Why?”

“Because I didn’t know if you meant it,” Eskel’s voice was quiet and Lambert resisted the urge to curse him out, of course he fucking meant it. Melitele above Eskel is stupid.

“I fucking meant it okay, stop being so stupid,” Lambert ran a hand through his hair and let his leg start to bounce before Eskel reached out and grabbed his other hand as he pulled Lambert into his lap carefully. 

“Kein me a’beithe?” Eskel whispered and Lambert stared at him. Before he could say anything he felt Eskel lean into him and kiss him softly. 

_Fuck_ _okay_. 

They didn’t stop kissing for long, only to breathe or move carefully and Lambert felt at peace for once. His mind calmed and he felt whole with Eskel. He felt like _himself_. 

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> Lambert leaned against Eskel’s chest as they sat on their bed, he was encased in Eskels arms and felt safe and loved. He was looking over at Eskels books and narrowed his eyes slowly. 
> 
> “You’ve known Elder longer than I have, yet you read my translations?” He moved slightly so he could look up at Eskel. 
> 
> “Aubry raved that you were a good translator and I wanted to see how good you were, after that it was because I liked sitting in the library with you,” 
> 
> “He didn’t actually do that.” Eskel laughed at him and Lambert felt his eyes go wide and his face go red, “Right?” 


End file.
